The present invention relates to a technique of easily detaching a detachable panel section having a control surface or a display surface in an electronic apparatus.
Electronic apparatuses are known in which a panel assembly (control panel) is provided with a control surface having a plurality of control keys and a display surface having a plurality of display elements, these apparatuses are, for example, audio apparatuses, such as cassette players or optical disk players, and video apparatuses.
Another apparatus is known in which a panel section having a control surface and a display surface is detachably mounted in a panel assembly.
In the known apparatuses, when the panel area of the control surface and the display surface of the panel assembly having a plurality of control switches and the like is limited, the number of switches, display elements, and the like must be reduced or the panel size must be increased.
Since a sufficient consideration is not given to the detachment of the panel section in the known apparatuses, the panel section cannot be easily removed from the panel assembly.
For example, in a car-mounted apparatus (audio apparatus or video apparatus), since the size of the control surface and the display surface is limited to a predetermined size (for example, 180 mmxc3x9750 mm), there is a need to incorporate required control buttons and display elements in an area of fixed size. As a result, the area is too small, and this restricts the design. For example, in order to incorporate control buttons of a size that allows ease of use and display elements of a size that allows high visibility in a limited area, it is necessary to consider the balance between the size of the control buttons and the like and the size of the control surface and the like, and therefore, the flexibility in design is decreased.
In a case in which the detachment operation must be performed in a narrow space, as in a car-mounted apparatus (for example, an audio apparatus), or must be performed in a hurry, if the operation cannot be easily performed, it is troublesome, and the ease of use of the apparatus is therefore reduced. Furthermore, it is necessary that an obstacle does not exist in the removing direction of the panel section, and this restricts the position at which the apparatus is installed.
The present invention removes restrictions on a control surface and a display surface and allows a panel section to be easily detached by substantially enlarging the control surface and the display surface.
In order to overcome the above problems, in the present invention, panel sections, each having a control surface and a display surface, are provided on the front and back surfaces of a support section, respectively, and one or both of the panel sections are detachably mounted in a panel assembly. The present invention includes a panel section having a control surface and a display surface, a panel assembly formed by detachably mounting the panel section on a support section, and a driving mechanism for changing the attitude of the support section. At the detachment position of the panel section, the support section is brought into a state in which it tilts toward the front of the apparatus.
In the present invention, since the panel sections are mounted on the front and back sides of the support section, respectively, and each of the panel sections has a control surface and a display surface, it is possible to make use of double the area of the known apparatuses. Since the panel section is detachable, the flexibility in design is increased. When the panel section is detached, the exterior of the apparatus is seen and no panel is visible, which is effective in crime prevention. Since the support section tilts toward the front of the apparatus when the panel section is detached, the panel section can be easily and quickly detached from the support section.